Infernal Pen!
by Soldier of Darkness
Summary: My sorry attempt at humor. Tallest Red is bored, and Tallest Purple isn't in a good mood. And what does a clicky pen have to do with this? Please R R.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Note: Okay, This had been written at school, then later at 2:30 in the morning. My friends  
both thought it was funny, so it's worth a shot at posting. Please R+R!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was a rather uneventful day on board the Massive. On the bridge,   
Tallest Purple was content just to read a book, while his co-Tallest, Red,   
boredly twisted a paperclip around to look like a blaster.  
  
A loud snap rang sharply amid the electronic sounds of the consoles   
operated by navigators, communications officers, and the like. The   
antennae of the crew were aimed backwards  
towards where the Tallests sat, eyes still on their monitors, as Pur gave   
Red a dirty look. Red glanced at him   
and dropped the two halves of the paperclip.  
  
Red sighed boredly as Purple went back to his reading. He glanced around   
the bridge for something to do when an idea hit him. He grinned   
mischeviously and reached into a pocket in his robes, pulling out a clicky   
pen. He knew very  
well that Purple hated that clicky pen, and that's what made it so   
amusing.  
  
Pur's head snapped up when he heard the clicks behind his antennae. He   
narrowed one eye and growled, "Oh no, not that infernal clicky pen...RED!"   
He turned to glare at his friend. Red just snickered at his expression and   
continued to click the pen. Pur's face twitched. Then he snapped. "That's   
IT! You never let me read in peace when you're bored! How could you   
possibly find it amusing?!" Red just shrugged and gave him an infuriating   
smile. "It's even funnier when you get mad..." "ARGH! You're impossible!  
I'm--I'm going to my chambers! Just to get away from that pen..." With   
that, he quickly hovered away from the bridge.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Purple muttered to himself as he searched the vast shelves of books in his   
room for something to read. Damn that annoying clicky pen...Why is it that   
Red gets such a kick of annoying him with it? Perhaps Red would find   
something better to do if the pen was gone...  
  
Pur chuckled to himself as he continued to idly search for a book. He   
really should get rid of that infernal pen...  
  
He stopped his pointless search for a book and headed out into the   
hallway. He heard yelling from further down the hall, and went to   
investigate.   
  
Purple peeked into the officers lounge and saw Red fighting with the   
vending machine.  
  
"Aww, come on, you stupid thing! I'm hungry!" Red kicked it and immediatly   
regretted it. "YEEOW!" he yelped, and, forgetting his hover belt, hopped   
around on one foot while clutching the other.  
  
Purple snickered, and noticed the pen that flew out of Red's pocket due to   
his pained hopping. He quickly snatched it up and stuffed it in his   
pocket, then returned to watching Red in amusement.  
  
Finally the pain started to lessen, so Red let his foot go and kicked on   
his hover belt. He glared at the vending machine again, and checked for   
either change or a candy bar. He sighed and shook his head, then noticed   
Purple, who was watching him with half-lidded eyes and an antenna cocked   
to the side in amusement.  
  
"Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine," he snickered, and   
Red just glared. "Hmph." Red then turned and hovered angrily out the door.  
  
Purple smirked as Red left. He patted the pocket that held the evil clicky   
pen, and then left for his own chambers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day was just as boring as the last--so far, anyway. Purple was   
again trying to read as Red slurped his soda noisily. At least it isn't   
that clicky pen... Pur mused.  
  
A beep from the communications console got the Tallests' attention. A   
green-eyed comm-op (communications operator)looked panicked before he   
realized it was just the console before him.  
  
Lowering his antennae sheepishly, he answered the call, then nervously   
turned to the Tallests. "My lords, there is an important document you have   
to sign, and it seems like the legislature was in a bit of a hurry   
because..." He pressed a button, and a plastic tube with a rolled up piece   
of paper in it flew out, hitting Purple in the face.  
"AGGH! Ow! I think it broke something!" He clutched his face as Red   
laughed hysterically.  
  
As Pur continued to complain, Red leaned down to pick up the tube. "Ohh,   
paper!" he cried and whipped out another clicky pen. Purple noticed this,   
and forgot the pain in his face entirely. "How did you...when?!" Red   
looked at him, puzzled, then looked at the clicky pen in his claws.  
"Oh, this...I got a new one! My other one went missing yesterday, so I   
went to get another." Pur blinked at him, then sighed. "So all my hard   
work went to waste...." He snapped his fingers in disappointment.  
  
Red looked at Purple, realization creeping up on him. "You broke my clicky   
pen?" Pur gave him a sly look. "Maybe..." "EHH!" Red waved his arms   
angrily, and Pur finally snapped. "It had to be done! That's all you did   
on the bridge! Take out that stupid pen and CLICK IT! CLICKY CLICKY   
CLICKY! It got annoying! So I stole it and broke it! Now I'm going to do   
the same to that one!" With that, he dived at Red. "AHHH!" Red tried to   
run, but was tackled from behind.  
  
They fought over the pen, and were eventually pulled apart by several   
guards. The two Tallest glared at each other, then noticed that the pen   
was sitting on the floor between them, all nice and shiny and not-broken.   
"Evil pen!" Purple yelled and tried to go after that pen again, but was   
held back by the guards.  
  
The guards looked slightly worried as Purple yelled at the pen   
hysterically. "I think you need rest, my Tallest." he offered. They then   
dragged him off towards his quarters.  
  
Red watched them go, then quickly snatched up his pen. The comm-op stepped   
up nervously. "The document...?" Red waved a claw dismissively. "It can   
wait. I need to go hide this..." He then hovered off to his own chambers,   
leaving a rather confused comm-op behind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Slightly lame ending, but I can't believe what I can write at 2:43 A.M.   
Eastern time. Well, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
